Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (or Sci-Twi) is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadence, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. She has a crush on either Jim Crow (from "Dumbo (1941)") or the Liquidator (from "Darkwing Duck"), even though she has a crush on Comet Tail in the human world. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship." Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. As of The Last Problem, she is the ruler of Equestria. Twilight's human counterpart, Sci-Twi, briefly serves as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Attire Twilight Sparkle is seen wearing thick black glasses as a pony. As a human, she wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves and a white Peter Pan collar, sleeve rims, and placket, two pink buttons, a pink bowtie, a pink vest, a purple belt with a light pink buckle, a skirt with a pink star and five white stars and purple stars with a violet scalloped hem, blue knee-high socks, and indigo Mary Jane shoes with purple straps and two pink stars on each of them, along with her glasses. When Twilight goes swimming, she wears a purple one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt, bloomers, puffy sleeves, and a big lavender bow in the front, along with a purple hair-bow to match as a pony. Her alternate swimwear is a purple two-piece swimsuit with yellow stars on it. Her swimwear as a human is a dark indigo one-piece swimsuit with a white and light blue bikini bra with the straps tied in a bow at the back and a dark indigo hem with thin black hairlines and six pink buttons, a pink star with two small white sashes sticking out from underneath, a black stringed necklace with a purple jewel pendant, and sometimes wears pink flip-flop sandals. At bedtime, Twilight wears purple pajamas with yellow stars on them, and sometimes wears plain purple slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a light blue short-sleeved pajama shirt with white polka dots, a white neck rim with two purple buttons, and white sleeve rims and blue long pajama pants with pink, yellow, purple, and blue stars, a white shoelace-like string tied in a bow on the front, a purple waistband, and purple ankle rims as her pajamas. She also goes barefoot. Going trick-or-treating, Twilight wears a wizard costume that consists of a dark blue robe, a matching pointed hat, and brown wizard boots with black soles and laces as a pony. Her Halloween costume as a human is a Susan Test costume that consists of a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat, along with her glasses. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Jeanette Miller costume that consists of pink glasses, a blue sweater, a purple miniskirt, white socks, and purple and white sneakers. She also wears her hair in a bun. While playing in the snow, Twilight wears a purple snowsuit, a pink ski cap, a matching scarf, white mittens, and gray boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a purple coat, indigo snow pants, pink mittens, a light blue scarf, purple earmuffs, and dark indigo boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow (boyfriend) *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor (older brother) *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail (boyfriend in the human world) *Soarin *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce *Caramel *Thunderlane Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Twilight is sometimes referred to as "Sci-Twi." *Her favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is maple walnut, which is maple syrup-flavored ice cream mixed with chopped walnuts. Category:Unicorns Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Purple Category:Indigo Category:Pink Category:Violet Category:White Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Maple Walnut